Miss Perfect Potter
by pritch11
Summary: Next Generation  Lily Begins her fifth year of Hogwarts, preparing for new love and her OWLs. Where will her life go from here?
1. Trouble Already

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor did I write the books. Please let me know how I'm doing. I made a number of corrections. I neglected the revising/editing step and caught a lot of errors! Whoops! _

A gorgeous girl with long, wavy, dark red hair leaned against the wall on Platform 9 ¾ flirting with a number of boys. She had beautiful almond shaped green eyes and had a smile playing on her lips as the boys drooled over her. Suddenly, the boys' eyes widened as they looked somewhere over the girl's shoulder and they quickly walked away. Confused, she turned around. She sighed as she saw the tall, thin man with a mess of black hair scowl at the boys walking away. When he noticed her glaring at him, his features softened and his mouth stretched into a smile.

"Yes?" Lily Potter said in an annoyed voice.

"I was just looking for my favorite little girl," Harry replied as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. If looks could kill, Harry would have dropped dead right there. Lily didn't mind him at home or around the family, but here, in public, he was unbearable. She squirmed out of his grasp and walked toward the rest of her family, who was fawning over Albus.

It was the first day of Lily's 5th year of Hogwarts. She was kind of dreading this year, her OWL year, mostly because she might have to come clean about what she wanted to do with her life. She had been telling her parents since before she could walk that she wanted to play Quidditch, like her mum. She had been made Quidditch captain and everything; however, in all reality, she wanted to be an Auror, like her father who, by now, was the Head Auror. He was kind of a big deal. She looked up to her dad in so many ways. He was Harry Potter- THE Harry Potter, THE head Auror, THE boy who lived; he was always hovering, paranoid, and over protective (things that had more or less rubbed off onto his wife, much to their children's chagrin), he got into weird moods all the time, but he was her dad and, she had to admit, he was her hero.

He was really annoying, though.

They got to King's Cross very early, so there was plenty of time for goodbyes. Perfect Albus, head boy and the best seeker since… Well since Harry had been there. Albus was in Ravenclaw; Albus was a genius, he was an athlete, but never even looked twice at girls. James had been a different story. He went through more girls during his time at Hogwarts than anyone Lily had ever known. James loved Quidditch almost as much as Albus, but instead of going out to join some professional team, he joined his uncles at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lily was a mixture of her two brothers. She was mildly intelligent, but she wasn't a prat like Al was. She was a flirt and had a great sense of humor like James. She was great at Quidditch, but that more or less ran in the entire family. However, when she introduced herself to people, the two most common responses were: "Potter? Do you know Harry Potter?" and, "Oh my, you look exactly like your grandmum!" Typically, Lily would roll her eyes and walk away. She really was your typical teenager.

As she stood with Ginny, who was tearing up over her son's last first day of Hogwarts, she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and the gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy boring through her. She and Malfoy had gotten into loads of trouble together-mostly from hexing each other in the hallways or after Quidditch games. Malfoys and Potters generally did not get along, but Lily and the young Malfoy took it to another level. He gave her a dirty look and she smiled sweetly and waved as she turned around to face the rest of her extremely large family.

The school aged family all put their trunks onto the train and came back for a final goodbye. Ginny squeezed the life out of Al. Lily shook her head and turned to her father.

"If you even think about doing that to me, I'll kill you," she said with an extremely serious expression on her face. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He lifted her off the ground a bit, causing her to groan immensely while he chuckled at her.

"You better bring home as many O's as you can or we'll disown you, Lily Luna!" he said as he set her right. "I'll miss you, love. I love you."

"You too, dad," she said as he let go and she rushed off to join her friends on the train. They all waved until the train was out of sight.

Once on the train, Lily sat with her friends Caitlín Adh and Lynn Uchel. Caitlín, who usually would spend their time on the train reading her school books for the fourteenth time, left rather quickly to join the other prefects. Therefore, Lily and Lynn spent their time talking about everything from OWLs to boys to what they did over their summers.

Lynn was a short girl with long, straight, sleek black hair and dark blue eyes. She had high cheek bones and a defined jaw line. Everyone in her family had been sorted into Slytherin; when she was placed into Gryffindor, her parents were appalled. She had never gotten along with her parents but now, she could barely bear to be in the home that wore its green and gold so proudly. She was known for her loud-mouthed and perpetually angry personality. She generally released her anger by hexing people in the corridors, so typically she had at least three detentions a week. Some people thought her a bully-but in all reality she only picked on Slytherins and people who made fun of those who didn't deserve it. Lynn was much more like Lily than Caitlín was, but the three were the best of friends all the same.

Caitlín was a muggle born. She had short, almost white hair and big, light blue eyes. When someone talked to Caitlín, they were given the impression that she was coming toward them without moving at all. She was very quiet and soft spoken, so generally most people didn't know her very well. She had met Lynn and Lily on the Hogwarts Express in their first year where Lynn had sent a curse at someone who called Caitlín a 'mudblood.' In all reality, Caitlín was smarter than most people who were in years ahead of them. She basically memorized her texts before stepping foot on the train every year. She always came in handy when Lily and Lynn put Quidditch before homework.

"How was your holiday, Lily?" Lynn asked. "Mine was terrible. The only time that wasn't destroyed by my parents was the weekend when I went to Diagon Alley with your family," she rambled before Lily had the chance to reply.

"Cry me a river, Lynn,"Lily mumbled as she shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth. Before Lynn could give her a quick retort, their compartment door opened and three boys in Slytherin robes with prefect badges.

"Mudbloods and blood traitors should be given lines, eh Malfoy?" said the one in the middle, Eric Zabini. Eric was a conceited prat who had dark skin, high cheekbones and dark, slanted eyes, much like his father, who worked at the ministry. The other boy, Gordon Goyle smirked as Lynn pulled her wand out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Uchel. Wouldn't want to get into trouble before you even get to school, would you? Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be the first time. Didn't you get detention before you were even sorted into a house?"

"As I recall, it was for hexing all of you. How does a replay sound?" Lynn growled. Lily knew Lynn could very easily take on three seventh years by herself, but she also knew that these particular Slytherins were not afraid to play dirty. Malfoy eyed her.

"Is Perfect Potty going to join? The daughter of Head Auror is going to hex the big bad Slytherin?" Malfoy leered.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Lily muttered as she pushed the three boys out of their compartment. She knew that this year would be similar to the previous four, but couldn't have foreseen it starting so early.


	2. First Day Woes

_hushpuppy22 – Al is too focused on sports and grades (and now his headboyship) to care about girls. He's supposed to be kind of like Percy Weasley, though not as big a prat!_

_Please review! Thank you! (: Also, as far as I can tell J.K. Rowling never gave any indications as to how old all of the children in the next generation, so I'm only hazarding a guess. Roxanne, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Al, and Louis are all still school age. (: I made a number of corrections. I neglected the revising/editing step and caught a lot of errors! Whoops!_

Lily and Lynn met up with Caitlín and got onto a carriage with Albus and their cousins, Hugo and Louis. They chatted animatedly about the feast and what happened during the train ride and "Merlin, did you see what Arabella Withstand did to her hair?"

When they finally got to the castle, they went to their house tables and listened to Professor McGonagall's quick speech before first years came in. The sorting hat gave his song which was, as usual, about uniting together to form a strong front. McGonagall then got out a rolled parchment and began the sorting.

"Anlight, Livianne," a small, nervous blonde girl was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Bole, Mallory," a tall, bold girl ran up to the sorting hat and was put into Ravenclaw.

"Callisto, Astrophel," McGonagall called off.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled the second it touched his head. This went on for a while until finally everyone was sorted into a house and Professor McGonagall dismissed them to eat. Once the meal was over, Professor McGonagall got up once again to dismiss the lot.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that all Weasley's Wizard's Wheeze's products are banned. The full list of banned items comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Good night!"

"First years this way!" Caitlín yelled as she quickly walked to the front of the Great Hall. Lily and Lynn sniggered at how seriously the new prefects all took themselves, especially Head Boy, Albus Potter. They mocked him until he could no longer see them and left to go to Gryffindor Tower.

They following day they started their first classes as OWL students: Double potions with Professor Slughorn ("How old is he now? 600?" Lily wandered aloud.), History of magic with the ghost of a teacher, Professor Binns, Divination with Trelawny ("Why couldn't we have gotten Firenze? He's gorgeous!" Lynn had said dreamily.), and double Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was Lily's favorite subject, of course, with Professor Jordan, who fought in the Second Wizarding War.

Lily had always done well in potions, and Professor Slughorn, of course, absolutely loved Lily. He often shared stories of himself and her family members, and claimed to have saved her Uncle Ron's life on numerous occasions, but from what her parents told her, Slughorn couldn't even get Ron's name right. On more than one occasion, the portrait of Professor Snape gave Lily numerous hints that weren't included in her potions book. Snape had grown quite fond of Lily, though he acted disapproving of her when she appeared in Professor McGonagall's office, which was on numerous occasions. Professor Snape, however, couldn't resist giving into her charm which was, as she was told so often, just like her paternal grandmother's. It didn't help much at all that Lily looked exactly like her namesake, which often pulled the older teachers to favor her. While Snape often compared her to her father, brothers, and, most of all, her grandfather, he had to admit she was most like his own Lily Evans. Lily used Snape to her advantage today, when Slughorn had them prepare an advanced potion in class, Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Lily did it perfectly, but certainly not of her own doing. She left class knowing she had received an O, and gave Snape a smug smile while the rest of her pupils walked out, defeated. Snape simply smirked.

Lily went through the rest of the day picking up as if she'd never left the castle. In History of Magic she took a nice nap; in Divination they were to decode their dreams while listening to Professor Trelawney give numerous people her own opinion of their near futures- from death to incoming money, all of which sounded completely outlandish, as usual; in Defense against the Dark Arts, they practiced counter-curses. In every class, they received a speech about how important this year, and the following two, is to their future and how hard they are going to have to work. This speech was generally followed by receiving an extreme amount of homework.

"I think teachers should get together and plan out their homework together so that we don't get it piled on us like this. This is outrageous!" Lynn yelled as they ate supper in the Great Hall.

"It's not that much. Just a few quick essays," Caitlín consoled. Lily laughed.

"A few _quick_ essays? You're mental. You don't know what it's like to not have every book memorized before term starts. We have at least a foot and a half essay for each class- and tomorrow we'll only get more," Lily complained. "What about Quidditch? I have to have try-outs very soon, and then we'll be practicing nonstop!" Just then, Professor Jordan, who had been best friends with her uncle Fred and George when he was in school, walked over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Lily.

"Speaking of Quidditch, Lily, there are a number of people who want to be trying out for the team this year. You'll let me know when you've chosen a date for try-outs?" he asked.

"Of course, Professor. But if you want your house to come close to winning the Quidditch cup this year, you probably shouldn't give so much homework anymore. I don't know how you expect us to be able to practice-even Slughorn gave Slytherins a light work load! What are you playing at?" she asked him accusingly.

"I have a bet against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Potter, and I need those galleons," he said with a smile and a wink and walked back up to the teacher's table. Lynn laughed and shook her head.

"No wonder they always say the OWL year is the worst. My social life is going to go down the drain between homework, Quidditch, and detentions," Lynn said loudly, causing many to look over at her and mumble "Already?" to their friends.

"What could you possibly have done on the first day of classes?" Caitlín, who had never so much as lost points, said scandalously.

"Nothing, so calm down! It's inevitable, isn't it? I'm just being realistic. In all honesty, though, I don't think I've ever gone this long without a detention, so you should be—why is Malfoy glaring over here? Did you hex him already, Lily?"

Lily, who had been quietly flirting with Theseus Finnigan, quickly looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to act as if she had been talking to Theseus. Sure enough, his cool grey eyes were glaring right at her. She rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm sure he's just zoning out or something, Lynn, it's been a long day for everyone and he's a NEWT student. Look at Al, he's staring off into space, too," Lily shrugged. Of course, Al's brown eyes were glazed over as he picked at his food whereas Malfoy's were staring at a fixed point completely on purpose. Lily couldn't help but wonder why he was looking so intently at her—she had never noticed it before. She continued to think about what on earth the Slytherin could have been thinking until she went to bed in a paranoid kind of way. Even when Theseus Finnigan tried to resume his flirtacious teasing, Lily couldn't really think of everything but Malfoy's angry stare. She shook herself. _He's always hated me. I'm sure I did something to offend him without knowing it; it's no big deal. _


	3. Midnight Stroll

_Thanks for reading thus far and thanks so much for reviewing! (:_

Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room late at night the following week. She had been working her arse off the entire week; studying, serving one detention in the library for hexing Eric Zabini in the hallway, and finally holding Gryffindor Quidditch try outs. She had put together a team that, she thought, was more than satisfactory. She was Chaser, as she had always been, Lynn Uchel and Lorcan Lovegood were Beaters, Louis was Keeper, Roxanne and Nathalie Bell were the other Chasers, and Hugo was Seeker. As usual, it was a team made up mostly of Weasleys. Lily was confident that they would do well this year.

Lily didn't feel like finishing her homework at the moment, though she knew she would later regret it. She padded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She put her books away and opened her trunk to extract the Marauder's Map that she had quite cunningly taken from Albus's trunk before they left for the train station the previous year. It wasn't as if he could tattle on her for it, which was one of his favorite hobbies, as he had taken it from their father's study. She muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," as she went back down the steps and quietly walked out of the common room and into the corridor. With the Fat Lady snoring softly behind her, she tiptoed away from Gryffindor Tower.

It had been a long time since Lily had gone for a late-night stroll through the castle-she had done it loads of times last year. She only got caught a few times, and those were the times that she took Lynn with her, which was always a mistake. Lynn and Lily could not be counted upon to keep quiet when they were together. She looked absentmindedly walked, not having a definite path, as she looked at the map. Students, faculty, and even Mrs. Norris were tucked safely in bed. It looked like Lily was in luck until she found a pair of feet strolling through the entrance hall toward the seventh floor, under said feet was the name "Gordon T. Goyle." Lily took a double take, and began to search her options. She could go straight to him and pick a fight with him; Lily rarely chose any other option. However, he was a prefect, so he could very easily giver lines, detention, and even turn her into Professor McGonagall. As she internally struggled, she didn't pay attention to the map or where she was walking, so before she knew it, she was being hissed at.

"What are you doing out of bed, Potter?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Goyle. Shouldn't you be setting an example, being a prefect and all?" Lily said shakily, not knowing the possible outcomes. "It surprises me that McGonagall lets you continue wearing that badge. You get into more trouble than anyone I know."

"You like the bad boys though, don't you, Potter? You'll do anything to prove to your parents that you're not perfect ickle Lily-kins. Isn't that why you hooked up with McLaggen, Bletchly, and Harper last year?"

"I did not hook up with them," Lily said through clenched teeth. A smile played on Goyle's lips as he watched her ears turn red. "And that's not why I dated them," she added.

"No? Maybe you just like Slytherins. That wouldn't surprise me at all since Gryffindor and Slytherins have always got on really well," Goyle said with an eye roll. He was about to begin a new line of insults when Lily spoke.

"Why aren't you turning me in? Isn't that one of your favorite things to do-get me into trouble?"

"No, that's not it at all. I like you, Lily," Goyle said as he edged closer to her. "I really, really like you," he spoke in a malicious whisper as he smiled at her look of extreme horror. She fumbled for her wand in her pocket but he grabbed her wrist. "I don't think you need that. I see the way you look at me. I know you want me, too."

He moved in for the kill. He began to kiss her-wet, hard, sharp, jabs of tongue. She tried to fight him off, but he was a big, bulky, eighteen year old boy and had the massive muscles of a beater. She gave up and tried to figure out what to do. She then felt that both of her hands were free, which, even though his hands were now moving to go up her shirt, was an improvement. She subtly felt for her wand, took it out, and pointed it at him as best as she could. She hadn't worked very much with nonverbal spells, but she did well with a few. She thought _Levicorpus!_ and focused as much as she could and flicked her wand up while he fumbled with the zipper of her pants.

Suddenly, everything was moving extremely fast. As Goyle swung upward, he tore her sweater and began to scream. She took out the Marauder's Map and saw the paws of Mrs. Norris and the bare feet of Professor Flitwick (which turned almost immediately to the shapes of shoes) begin to move toward them. Lily panicked and muttered "Liberacorpus" and "Mischief Managed" and began to run toward Gryffindor Tower. She waited too long to run back, though, because almost immediately she heard Flitwick yelling after her.

"Miss Potter! What is that racket about?" he wheezed. Lily stopped running abruptly and took a deep breath.

"I think a Slytherin hurt himself, I was going to get help," she lied.

"You were running to Gryffindor tower to get help?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sure, m-my cousin, Rose, is really good at dealing with injuries and… everything," Lily stuttered, trying to keep up with her lie.

"She is?"

"Oh, yea, I reckon she'll be a Heeler down at St. Mungo's sometime in the future."

"You weren't running to Gryffindor Tower because you saw that I was coming on that map of yours?" he asked knowingly. Lily smiled sheepishly. "Now, let's go help Mr. Goyle and I will accompany the two of you to Professor McGonagall's office." Lily sighed quietly. She had only made it a week without getting sent to the Headmistress's office, and while this certainly wasn't a record or anything, she still always felt ashamed when she arrived at the large, ugly stone gargoyle for the first time during term. Luckily, she hadn't beaten Lynn, who paid McGonagall a visit on the second day of classes.

"You must enjoy spending time in detention, Potter," the portrait of Professor Snape said to her while she waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Goyle had been taken to the hospital wing, though Lily knew there was nothing wrong with him. Maybe he had a bruise, but that definitely wasn't enough to go to the hospital wing. "What exactly did you do this time?"

"I used a Severus Snape original on a Slytherin," she said with a wink. He pursed his lips.

"Roaming the corridors as if the entire castle was his own during all hours of the night and jinxing passers-by were always some of your grandfather's favorite hobbies," Snape said slowly and smirked.

"I'm sure you were the epitome of perfection when you were in Hogwarts. Please," Lily said with an eye roll. She hated when Snape compared her to James Potter in his condescending tone.

"Why, may I ask, did you do this?" Snape said, ignoring her comment. She explained what happened and all the while he was supportive of her. She could always count on him to back her up, even though he usually outwardly acted as if he disliked her, especially when there were other teachers around. Lily had almost the exact personality as the girl he had pined for his entire life; she was kind and talented, and could charm her way out of almost anything. She generally had a good opinion of everyone-though losing her good opinion could be disastrous. Lily had a strong temper and was not afraid to stand up for herself or others-in all reality she wasn't afraid of anything. Lily was definitely a Potter, though, which was one of Snape's favorite insults to throw at her, though it never bothered Lily. She was a brilliant Quidditch player and often misbehaved much like most in her family, which is why she was never made prefect like her grandmother. In addition, like her father, Lily had never had control of her emotions; therefore she often performed magic without meaning to, even now, in her fifth year of schooling.

Snape looked rather proud that she had used _his_ spell to defend herself, much like something her grandmother would have done. He, of course, tried to hide it, though she caught his smug smile.

Finally, Professor McGonagall entered the room, looking old and tired. She huffed and gave Lily a knowing smile. At once, Lily began to explain herself.

"I understand why you jinxed Mr. Goyle, but none of this explains why you were out after curfew," McGonagall said. Lily's eyes darted around the room.

"I-I was… sleep walking," Lily lied quickly, her green eyes returning to McGonagall's. Usually she was much better at lying and getting out of trouble. Snape scoffed at this.

"Sleepwalking? While I'm sure this is highly likely, I am required to give you detention. You will serve detention in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn on Monday, Wednesday and Friday of next week, and Goyle will be serving his in the greenhouses with Professor Longbottom. Now get back to bed." On Lily's way out, she gave Professor Snape a quick wink.


End file.
